Percy Chaos Jackson - The Savior
by theladster
Summary: Go through Percy's life as the son of Lady Chaos. Face the perils he faces. Acknowledge the dangers he acknowledges. Love the people he loves. Finally live the way he lives. Percy/Harem.
1. Perseus is born!

Chaos was flying past earth leisurely on the way to the council of the primordials. She was wearing a satin black dress which covered the top half of her breasts barely going past her nipple. The dress flowed down her body emphasizing every curve on her body. The dress went past her mid thighs where it started to separate with a cut down the middle. The dress was completed with 3-inch long black heels that clicked even when flying give her a very sexy and important appeal. Her hair was a luscious wavy brown which complemented her warm brown eyes. Her eyes, they were eyes you could stare into for a couple hours and still not stop. Chaos was so beautiful that she would make Aphrodite seem like disfigured bitch. Which she was but that's not the point.

Chaos entered the big hall where all the primordials were waiting. All the thrones were in a circle with 2 slightly bigger thrones representing Chaos's throne and Order's throne. The throne's went in alphabetical order. So it went like this: Aether, Ananke, Chaos, Chronos, Erebus, Eros, Gaia, Hemera, Nyx, Order, Pontus, Tartarus, Thanatos, and Uranus.

Order, as we had found out was the brother of Chaos and equally as strong. They were both involved with creating the universe as we know it. Chaos had created the 15 main planets and all life in the universe. Order had created all the stars, comets, and asteroids. Order had not been noticed by the 15 main planets and was not "in the books" so he simply was on the council.

When she arrived they were all talking about their children. Some of their children had become minor gods and some had become major gods. Gaia was quiet though she knew that she had the olympians, the strongest of all the children.

"ENOUGH! I am sick and tired of all you guys always comparing your children and always talking about them. We are here to talk about the problems of world underneath us and yet you guys just seem to always be bickering about your children…"

"That's cause you don't have any true children" snorted a primordial to another who was looking scared to death because he knew Chaos had heard.

"WHAT...DID...YOU...JUST...SAY!?"

"Um...nothing...it was just that you don't have any children that you gave birth to. You don't know how much pride they bring you and just how much you love them. Our children give us a reason to not fade. They give us a reason to do our job. We do our jobs to keep the world a better place for them. We just love them too much to see other children being better than ours so thats why we bicker about like this it is or pride talking and our love and..."

"Shu..sh...SHUTUP"

Chaos was slumped in her throne sniffling. Instantly everybody was trying to ask her what happened and why she was crying but she was in a black dome of energy that radiated emotions. They all knew what happened.

Gaia finally said the thought that was on their mind "Chaos, do you want a child not like us but a true one, one that you have to labor for 9 months and care and nurture for. It will be a tough struggle but are you willing to go through that?"

"I have been waiting for a millennium to have my own child but i couldn't have someone powerful enough and I can't bare the thought of having a man in me. I would never do that to myself and will never do that."

Gaia smiled and told them of their plan, but first "Lady Chaos, you do realize that if and when you have this child, this child will be the heir to your throne and when we are done with my so called plan he will be 5 times stronger than you"

"5 times… how? What is this so called plan of yours?"

"I plan on every single one of us, except for you Lady Chaos, will be putting their cum in the same vial and making you use it. This way you don't have to have a man inside youand you can still have a child"

"Okay but how will my child be 5 times stronger than me?"

"Well lets look at this way. When we put our cum in the vial it is like creating an exact copy of us so it will have the exact domains we have and the exact amount of power we have. This is because we won't spare any power when it comes to your child. Remember when you made us? You made all of us to have a fourth of your power. There are 12 of us so that is 3 times as much power as you have in that while but that's not all. We will have Order's cum in it and as he is a co-creator he has as much power as you have. So basically he adds one more level of power to the cum and then when we join all this power in you your baby will gain your power level as well so your baby will be 5 times as powerful as you"

"Wow. I can't believe that my heir will be stronger than me. Hell, he will be the strongest being in the whole entire universe. That will be too much power won't it? It will surely corrupt him and throw us into an age that we will never be able to overcome. It would be the darkest age ever…"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it but so far on what I've heard you would like to go on with the plan?" she said this cheekily knowing what the answer was going to be

"HELL YES!"

She then took a Chaotic Silver vial and gave it to Chaos. "We had already planned ahead for this knowing that this would happen in several minnellium. I have carried this vial in my pocket since who knows how long. As for the chaotic silver, this was the only metal strong enough to hold this kind of power. It had to be since you made it and **it is** the strongest metal in the universe. Now go get your child."

Chaos didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed the vial and the instant she grabbed the vial she flashed out.

Gaia then told everyone that Chaos would be back in an hour or two but again the instant she said that the whole universe shook.

Now we aren't talking some Poseidon type earthquake, or even Gaia type of earthquake. This was a Chaos type earthquake. This tremor shook everything and I mean everything. Nothing in the universe was spared. Only the Primordials knew what happened cause they were sorta the cause of it. Everybody else in the world didn't even pay attention as even though everything had shook, the planets had only vibrated leaving everybody on the planets feeling as if they had a good foot massage.

Chaos appeared in the hall grinning like a mad woman. In a sing-song voice she said "I did it. Im going to have a child. It is going to be very powerful. Everybody will be happy…" While saying this she collapsed.

The primordials all put chaos on her bed in her bedroom in the chaos building on the primordial planet, the first planet that chaos created. Then the primordials all went to the designated place on the planet.

No one could possibly fathom the pain they would feel in the next nine months.

 **Timeskip: 9 months later**

These past nine months were hell for the primordials. When mortal women had children, they had mood swings and were very emotional during their nine month period. Chaos was not spared. Chaos had it worse, her being the creator didn't give her any leeway in this matter as she had it a hundred times worse than the mortal women.

Chaos had every primordial but Order look after her for 2 hours of the day. Order was busy doing the role of the creator as he was but he now had to do it. Chaos had almost made every primordial so weak that a punch would have made them fade. She had created planets only to destroy them. She had almost killed herself when Order told her she was acting up too much.

These nine months were over. Now another tremor ran through the universe.. This was because had finally had her baby.

At Chaos Tower:

Chaos was unconscious on her bed. She was naked with bedsheets covering her up to her neck. Her face was glistening with sweat and she had a smile on her face .

Order gently shook her awake and she slowly opened her eyes. She opened her eyes to find her baby right next to her.

The baby was absolutely the cutest being in the world. I'm not joking. Eros's power made it so he would always be the best looking being at any given time. His sea-green eyes shined brighter than anything. If looked closely at you could see 14 different colors but when put together it made the most mesmerizing sea-green color.

His wings were mesmerizing as well. They were 2 feet long on each side and they were pure black with a green metal at the ends. When one of the Primordials brushed their fingers on the green edge, the metal cut the skin and silver ichor started sprouting from the primordials hand. They all gasped in surprise while a smile etched its way onto the baby's face.

The power pulsing from the baby was that equal to a primordial's lifted the baby careful not to touch the strange green metal. She called the primordials to stand around her bed as she said, "I hereby announce my son as Perseus, heir to my throne, creator of the metal Persean Ladston the strongest metal in the universe, and finally My Son. His abilities include regeneration faster by tenfold in each of his domain (light, dark, day, night, land, water, and air), ability to teleport by portals, shadow travel, light travel, separation of particles to move between his domains, bend light and darkness, king's speech, control over the 4 elements, control over time, ability to create whatever he wants. "

After that grand declaration Gaia cleared her throat "Umm...Lady Chaos isitokayifiwashisgodmother?"

Chaos smiled but asked "What did you say?"

Gaia looked more confident as she said, "Is it okay if I was his godmother?"

Tartarus immediately looked grief-stricken as the color drained from his face but just as fast came back as he thought of an idea " And I his godfather?"

Chaos nodded at those two and they squealed as if they were little kids. The primordials just looked at Tartarus as if to ask if he just squealed.

Chaos suddenly began to chant in the language of creation as tears ran down her face. Then she stopped and summoned a Persean Ladston armor and started chanting again there was a golden flash as a thread begin to unravel itself from the armor and attach to Perseus. Perseus's power level began to drop rapidly until it reached the power level of a mortal which is to say none.

The primordials just stared at chaos like she was a mad monster. They asked her what she did and why she did it.

She waited for a second as if to doubt what she did but then a look of righteousness came on her face as she said " Even though he is my child and I love dearly I don not want him to to have power this early. It can lead to his head and cause him to go corrupt with the power and if he was to do that we would be in no position to fight him. I took away all his power and all of his abilities. He will be just like a normal mortal unless the fates have something different planned but i doubt that his life will stay in their hands for long. When the time is right and he proves himself worthy I will give him back his powers and abilities. Anyone like to say something?"

To everyone's surprise Order said something, "I agree with you sis but I feel like you have skipped over something important. You have forgotten about his protection. How can just think that the heir to your throne would go into the mortal one which is now at its deadliest with its guns and other machinery. I see that you have made armor from Persean Ladston but I offer him two more things that you may bargain with me on but may not say no. My word is final okay. Do not forget that he will be taking my throne as Creator as well. I say that we give his armour a soul as to someone he can get used to and be friend for. The soul would be the living embodiment of good. Second I propose that we give him a copy of our symbols of power as in our weapons. Anybody oppose this idea?"

Chaos said something but she looked quite pleased with the suggestion but she had to say something "I will be putting a stopper on the power of the weapons but the no power related abilities I will let them stay"

Order looked pleased with the adjustments however Death really had to say something "uhh… That is all good but when he is in immediate danger as in gun-to-head or sword-to-neck situations how is he going to survive. I say make the soul the best fighter in every sort of way and in times of peril he can take over Perseus's body to save him. He wouldn't take over the body itself but whatever was in the armour as the armour would move forcing the body to move."

Gaia and Tartarus had something to add as well. " As we are his godparents we will train him on Earth. Before you say anything We would like to say that we would be doing it discreetly and will never reveal ourselves to him unless the situation seems good enough for you to give us the go to actually meet him.

Chaos agreed happily to the terms and chanted in the language of creation to make things happen. There was yet another golden flash as each of the primordial's weapons came out. From Aether he got the **spear of light**. From Chaos he got his **ring of creation**. From Chronos he got the **scythe of time**. From Erebus he got the **sword of darkness**. From Eros he got his **bow of love**. From Gaia he got the **staff of service**. From Hemera he got the **disk of warmth**. From Nyx he got his his **gauntlets of souls**. From Order he got his **shield of justice**. From Pontus he got his **trident of terror**. From Tartarus he got his **crown of monsters**. From Thanatos he got his **cloak of death**. From Uranus he got his **bow of precision**.

All the weapons duplicated and all the metal that was in there turned to Persean Ladston. His armour seemed to be working overtime as several things happened. The spear of light, the scythe of time, the sword of darkness, the staff of service, and the trident of terror fused together to make one interesting looking weapon. It had every part of every weapon in it and it looked awesome. Then the weapon shifted from each of his forms to the next as if to say that Perseus could still use them in their original form but just with all the power of each weapon. The weapon simply got absorbed by the armour and stayed there. The shield also got absorbed by the armour and stayed there as well. The two bows, the bow of love and the bow of precision also fused together but to show it was still both types of bows the arrows changed, It also got absorbed by the armour. The crown of monsters, the gauntlets of souls and the cloak of death got sucked into the armour but in a different way. The crown moved to the head of the armour and attached itself there blending into the armour. The gauntlets went over the armour where the arms were and seem to slide into the armour. The cloak simply became a cape to the amour and changed colours from black to green. The ring of creation however just went over to perseus and attached itself to his right hand's ring finger.

Now that he was as safe as he could get Chaos decided it was time. It was time for Perseus to go down to earth and start earning the name that would be famous for the rest of time.


	2. Percy's Childhood

**A/N : Hey guys! I am so happy that so many people have seen my Fanfic and liked it. This is my first fan-fic so I am really pumped about getting this typed faster and faster.**

 **This has the first lemon in the fan-fic so i hope you enjoy it. If you don't want to read the lemon you can just ski past it and not miss any of the plot. I can't say that I am a big fan of writing lemons. It is kinda weird so I'm going to take a break from lemmons till after the titan war. Yeah i know it seems far but don't worry. i'll make it up to you guys witht the plot.**

 **I have so many Ideas for this story that I have everything planned out to like chapter 25. I could use some help on the names though. I will have percy getting a pet soon so could you guys suggest some cool names. Just remember that it is a pet but it is a battle-ready pet.**

 **So I am done with my rambling so lets go on with the fic!**

 **(I know I forgot to do this last time but I am doing it now so it's all good)**

 **DISCLAIMER: All of the original characters are RR's. The story line and OC"s are all mine.**

 **30 minutes before Chaos teleports Perseus to earth:**

Sally and Poseidon were in bed cuddling when Sally sighed. Poseidon knew what was on Sally's mind and he was worried.

Poseidon tried to please her, "Hey, don't worry. It's alright if you can't have a child. We can always go to an adoption center. You know what, let's go to the adoption center so we can get a baby and I will give it my full blessing, making the baby more powerful than my son Triton"

Sally looked at Poseidon with a look of lust, companionship, love, and respect. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course honey. I would give the whole ocean and more if I could."

Sally then went to her room to get changed and came out wearing a very sexy dress. She was wearing a tube top which emphasized her curves. She came out and Poseidon asked her why she was wearing that nice of a dress and she said that she was wearing it for the occasion of getting a child.

Poseidon shook his head and said, "Honey, we are going to adopt a child not go to the strip club. You can't wear all that good stuff there. You have to wear something modest so that you seem nice and they won't reject us right?"

 **Lemon: M- Dominant, F- Submissive**

Poseidon walks over to Sally and says, "So what are we going to do about that hot damn dress"

"Why don't you take it off Master. I saw the way you were looking at me, you know you want to master"

"Is my little slut getting horny? Huh bitch? You just want me to take my dick, shove into your pussy and pound you until you faint, right?"

By this time, Poseidon's manliness was pitching a tent just talking to her like that.

"I know you want to Master. Just look down Master. You know you want me take care of that right this instant"

"That's right bitch, and you know what, you have to get my dick out only using your fucking mouth.

Poseidon could not could control himself that much longer. He pulled Sally towards him and started to strip her. He took his hands and put one of each cheek right below her dress and pulled it up slowly letting his knuckles knead her, ohh so good, ass. He then pulled it all the way up to reveal that she wasn't wearing panties or a bra.

"So my bitch doesn't like wearing panties or a bra huh. Looks like she going to need a punishment after she takes my dick out."

He then scanned her body and his eyes rested on her boobs. Her boobs were a solid D-cup and the didn't sag at all.

Sally saw him looking and her nipples turned hard as if begging Poseidon to touch them. Poseidon saw this but didn't do anything to tease her.

Sally then turned around and bent down without bending her knees trying to be as seductive as she could. This worked out great cause when she bent down like that she had her ass held up high and she took both of her hands and spread her ass cheeks showing off her tight little asshole.

It took all of Poseidon's willpower to take out his dick and slam it into his bitch's ass.

But then Sally went down and turned around ready to take care of the monster in the tent. She stuck out her tongue to find the button. When she found the button she tried multiple combinations of tongue and teeth but could not do it. She suddenly had an idea.

"Master, can you hold me upside down. It will be much easier for me to take your dick out master."

Poseidon then leaned over and held her by her waist and flipped her upside down. He then threw her up in the air and caught her by her thighs. Now Sally's mouth was right near his dick and her pussy right near Poseidon's face.

Sally went to work again on opening Poseidon's tent while Poseidon was still staring at her tight little pussy.

He began to kiss her thighs rewarding him in a moan from Sally. He went slowly but began to reach to the inside of her thighs. He then began kissing up and stopped few millimeters from where her pussy was. Her pussy was glistening with her juices he then gave her pussy a lick.

This cause Sally to yelp and bite Poseidon's pant button straight out and his trousers fell straight down. This caused his dick to fly out and smack Sally in the face.

"Wow my little slut, it took you long enough. You really liked me lick your pussy didn't you. How 'bout you suck me off and I'll see what I can do.

Sally then licked the head of his dick causing him to pre-cum and then licked all that up to. She then kissed the head of his dick causing him to moan in delight. She then started to take his whole dick in his mouth.

He then started to lick her pussy ever so slowly and got a moan out of her. His dick was still in her mouth and that caused him so much happiness that he almost came. Decided that pleasing her was basically pleasing himself so he began to eat her out a lot faster than when he had started and that led to Sally deepthroating him.

They started going so fast on each other that they both came on each others mouth heavily. Poseidon released 3 ropes of cum into her mouth whereas she didn't stop squirting for a whole minute.

Poseidon then cleaned all the cum off of them and put Sally back down.

 **Lemon End**

Another dress appeared and slipped itself onto her. This was a yellow sunflower dress which made her seem very nice and down to earth.

He took his arm and put it through hers and they walked through out the door. When they reached the middle of the stairs, the hair on the back of Poseidon's neck stood up and he knew something was wrong. He instinctively pulled Sally close to him makings her breasts squish up against his chest and he launched a shield around them.

As soon as the shield finished forming there was a great white light and then it stopped. Sally opened her eyes to see what happened when she heard a cry. It wasn't a cry of pain but a cute cry. A cry of a baby's. Poseidon went to check what the noise was coming from, just to make sure it wasn't a siren, or another monster, or maybe just Amphitrite. Instead he found a baby in green armour with a black ring on the baby's right ring finger. There were two things floating in the air and he took one of them. One was a name tag and the other was a letter.

Sally took the name tag while Poseidon took the letter. The instant Sally touched the name tag the black cover that surrounded the name changed and said _you are worthy and now you shall know his name. Perseus._ As soon as she read the name the name tag burned up in a black flame.

Meanwhile Poseidon was reading the letter:

 _Dear Poseidon,_

 _This is Lady Chaos and the child in front of you is the heir to my throne and my son Perseus. I have sent him here to make sure he is a good person and that the power I give him doesn't go to his head and corrupt him. I knew that you and Sally would be the adopted parents of my child and I am grateful for your help._

 _Perseus is 5 times stronger than I am but I have locked away his power in the armour he is wearing. When he is ready he will get all his powers, abilities, and weapon power back. Please do not try to take anything from him that he has right now, as each item is 10 times stronger than you and will make you fade. We don't want that now, do we?_

 _He has all of primordials domains and weapons. You must know about all their domains but here are the symbols of power Perseus has. From Aether he got the spear of light. From Me he got his ring of creation. From Chronos he got the scythe of time. From Erebus he got the sword of darkness. From Eros he got his bow of love. From Gaia he got the staff of service. From Hemera he got the disk of warmth. From Nyx he got his his gauntlets of souls. From Order he got his shield of justice. From Pontus he got his trident of terror. From Tartarus he got his crown of monsters. From Thanatos he got his cloak of death. From Uranus he got his bow of precision._

 _The spear of light, the scythe of time, the sword of darkness, the staff of service, and the trident of terror are fused together to make one interesting looking weapon. It has every part of every weapon in it. The weapon simply got absorbed by the armour and stayed there. The shield also got absorbed by the armour and stayed there as well. The two bows, the bow of love and the bow of precision also fused together but the arrows change from one bow to another, the bow also got absorbed by the armour. The crown of monsters, the gauntlets of souls and the cloak of death are in the armour but in a different way. The crown moved to the head of the armour and attached itself there blending into the armour. The gauntlets went over the armour where the arms were and seem to slide into the armour. The cloak simply became a cape to the amour and changed from black to green. The ring of creation however just went over to perseus and attached itself to his right hand's ring finger._

 _So when I say the he is powerful I mean it. He has all these weapons on him. He just had to think about the weapon and it will appear. The crown, the gauntlets, the cloak will always stay with him. Only the cloak will be powered with ability for him to be silent. The rest of the weapons will be there just with a power stop on it._

 _I am telling you all this because I need you to train him in all of his weapons and in archery. You can have him trained by the gods but you may never tell anybody about who he is except for the gods. I expect him to be trained by the time he is 8 in all his weapons. When he turns eight I will meet him and then we will decide what happens from there._

 _Lady Chaos_

 _Ps: If Zeus as so much threatens him I will make sure that you guys suffer punishment worse than what Tartarus could think up._

 _Pps: You will most probably have to show this letter to the rest of the Olympians so they believe you. I have granted you more power than Zeus and Hades combined. Please make sure you don't abuse this power._

Poseidon put on a smile and made the letter dissolve into water vapor appearing into his secret vault. He then picked up the boy and saw the similarity between himself and the boy. They both had green eyes.

"You done admiring? Can I admire now?" Sally gently took Perseus in her arms and started to cradle him in her arms. "I'm going to call him Percy"

Percy slowly opened his eyes again and looked at Sally with a confused look on his face. He was probably wondering where his mom is but he was really tired of living so he went back to sleep.

 **Timeskip 2 weeks: Olympus**

Poseidon was on his way to the throne room and he glanced up. There were dark clouds everywhere. Lightning kept flashing, and the DAMN thunder was soooo annoying. He drew up some water, put it around Percy's ear and made it soundproof. He didn't want Percy to wake up because of the thunder or because of the "conversation" that was going to occur.

He walked into the throne room and the announcer announced his presence. He winced as he knew that he was going to be in trouble. He had been the second one to break their oath but he came second to Zeus so he still had the upper hand.

Poseidons hair tingled again and he went to build his water shield but he was too slow as Zeus's Master bolt came flying towards him or to be precise toward Percy. Poseidon's eyes flared in anger as he tried to move the water to block the bolt but again he was too slow and the bolt went straight towards Percy.

A thousand thoughts went by his head as he saw the bolt coming. _Sally is going to kill me when she finds out that her newly adopted son was dead. Ohh my god, forget that! Lady Chaos is going to kill me when she finds out that her son died just because I wanted to show-off my new son._

Zeus gasped as he saw what was happening. Percy's armour had appeared again on him but it wasn't like it flashed on. His clothes simply shimmered and turned into the armour. Percy was awake now and he was smiling. The bolt slowed down with a green aura surrounding it and stopped right in front of Percy. Then suddenly the bolt turned around and zoomed towards Zeus four times as fast as it had come. Zeus tried to catch it but he couldn't and he was thoroughly blasted through the throne room wall.

Everyone was stunned but you could see the small smiles appearing on Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hestia, and Poseidon's face. Zeus then came back to his throne and was about to have a fit when Hera said, "Zeus, don't even think about. Get back on your throne and shutup. You just tried to kill an innocent baby, you should be ashamed of yourself. You are in big trouble when we go back home." Zeus pouted like a eight year old but did as he was told.

Now Poseidon spoke up, "Zeus brother, I am sorry but you should have waited for me to explain myself before you attacked me. This is my son Perseus Jackson. Now I don't know if this goes by breaking my oath but if it is I have an excuse as well." he took a deep breath and explained his story. By the time he was done Zeus was furious.

"How should we believe you? Why should we let a baby this powerful live? How can he even be Chaos's son? "

Poseidon was getting angry "You know what… you want proof? Well, here it is." the letter which he had read now was in the hands of each of the Olympians. Of course he had taken the part of his power increase out because he didn't want the Olympians to know just yet.

Soon all the gods were done reading the letter except for Ares, who Athena was reading the letter to, since Ares didn't know how to read anything not war-related. They all stared at Percy in awe as they began to realize what the armour could have done to Zeus. They all waited for Poseidon to do something, which he did.

He got up with Percy and went to Hera. "Can I ask you a question? I would really appreciate it if you could breastfeed Percy. Sally is unable to do so. Please can you do it. He needs a mother's touch."

Hera gladly took Percy and began to breastfeed him. She looked in surprise at how much he needed but she was the goddess of mothers so she could go forever. After ten minutes she took him off of her and told Poseidon. "You should bring him here every day for the rest of the year."

Poseidon then took him back and went to his throne. He cleared his throat and begin to ask the question that was nagging him ever since they had read his letter. "You guys all read the letter right?" Everybody but Ares nodded, so he continued, "So Percy has to be trained by the time he is eight. When should we start? Better, how long will it take? Poseidon looked at Athena and Ares suggesting that they should answer.

They talked back and forth for about 15 minutes before Athena presented the answer, "I, no we, believe that it should take 3 years if we work for 5 hours every day not including the weekend. We can start when he turns 5 then by the time he is eight Lady Chaos will come and do what she needs to do.

Percy woke up, interrupting the meeting, and started to cry so Poseidon asked Zeus to adjourn the meeting. Poseidon looked down at his son and noticed that the armour had shifted from the armour to his regular clothes. Poseidon wondered what other properties the armour had but decided to leave that to another day.

 **Time Skip: ~5 Years:**

The next five years went by fairly fast for Percy. He didn't have to go to preschool as that would stupid considering the environment he was in. He had gone to camp half-blood a lot and had made many friends there. He loved to be in the arena just to see people fight. He enjoyed the thrill of the fact that he would be there in the future fighting for his honor. In this time period, Percy had made his most exciting discovery yet.

It was a few days before his 5th birthday and Percy had escaped to the woods of camp. He had heard stories of there being monster in the woods but he had seen many capture the flag games happen here, or was it on the other side of camp. He still wanted to explore it a lot and he hadn't gotten the chance to yet.

He had went deep into the woods and he didn't remember where he was. He started to get a little scared and started running towards the direction he had come from. He was running for a minute or two before he heard a growl coming from in front of him. He stopped and wondered where he was. He had run so much that he didn't remember where he was.

There was a small tingle on the back of his and he instinctively ducked. He was luck he had ducked because a hellhound came jumping right above him. If he wouldn't have ducked he would've been hellhound dinner.

Percy started panicking again. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. There is a big rottweiler type monster in front of me. I'm going to die._

" _Percy...Percy...PERCY!"_

Percy staggered back trying to see who said his name and why he had felt as if it was in his head.

" _I_ _ **am**_ _talking to you in your head. I am your armour. I was made by your real mother to protect you. You can ask me questions later, but now we have to deal with the hellhound in front of you. I am going to control your body to help kill the hellhound, will you give me permission to control your body. Please hurry up in your decision or you might not live…"_

" _Yeah sure whatever, just please make me stay alive."_

Percy tried to move his body but the results were nothing. Suddenly he felt his body swivel to face the hellhound.

 **Armour POV:**

"Ohh this is going to be fun"

I swiftly turned around to face the hellhound. The size of the hellhound and the way it showed its pride meant that this was a leader of a pack or the alpha.

I summoned the spear of light and the shield of justice. I really wanted to play "good" if you know what I mean. The hellhound saw these weapons just appear into my hand and began to growl. I guess that he didn't expect a 5 year old, well almost 5 year old, kid to have any weapons at all, much less any armour.

I grinned at the thought of the hellhounds surprise. Little did he know that the person in front of him was wearing the most powerful armour in the universe and was wielding the most powerful weapons in the universe as well.

The stupid hellhound leapt at me and I smacked it to the side with my shield. The hellhound howled, and I sneered at the sound. I really like to play with my prey so I made my shield and spear disappear and I let it approach me.

Again the hellhound leaped at me and this time I let him come too close and he manage to put a scratch on Percy's face.

"Why you fucking little bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are? Thinking that you could get a swipe at my masters face and live, you little stupid-ass bastard. You monsters are so stupid. You guys aren't scared to die when an enemy is waaay stronger than you and you guys seem to attack just for the sake of attacking. Why can't you fucking bitches just GET ALONG!"

The hellhound whimpered in fear and I realized that I had let Percy's aura out too much. I quickly lowered the aura down to his regular level and ran full speed at the hellhound.

The hellhound's eyes widened in fear and he ran the same way I was running, that is to say he was running away from me. I laughed at the fact and ran after him. I really do love a good chase. Unfortunately this wasn't one. My first monster and it had to be the lazy ass leader who is so used to picking on weak looking demigods that they didn't even deem it necessary to tone their body.

The hellhound just stopped after 5 minutes of running so I decided to further play with it. I hit every single pressure point on his body so fast that it felt as if I was hitting them all at the same time. It was in so much pain that that its body went limp and just collapsed. I decide to end its misery and snapped its neck.

Little did I know that the monsters heal at an exceptionally faster rate than humans and did not die unless killed with the proper metal or ripped apart with bare hands.

I learned my lesson quite fast as the hellhound tried to swipe at me as I turned around but I felt the air around my back move as he did, so I quickly changed myself to have little needle like spikes all over my back. The instant the hellhound's paw touched my back, the whole body exploded into yellow dust.

"Little fucking whore left dust all over back. Now I have to get Percy to wash it off. Ohh shit, Percy!"

I quickly did an internal scan to see how Percy was doing and it seemed that he was not doing fine at all! The three scratches on his face had infected Percy and was spreading throughout him really fast. I quickly healed him with the Percy power reserves, that is to say 5 creator power levels, and let him sleep.

"Well at least he didn't hear me cuss."

I quickly dove into the river near us to wash the monster dust away and when I got back I did not like what I saw.

There was an army of monsters waiting right by the river for me. My guess was that they did not attack me in the river because the water nymph probably was strong enough to keep them from doing so.

I quickly made sure that Percy was in deep sleep and this time made it so the armour covered his whole body, even his face. I did not want any more problems to deal with. I took a quick look at the army and ruled that this was probably all the monsters in the woods.

"Damn aura spike. At least I get to have fun with my playthings.

I grinned at the thought of calling them my play things. I summoned the shield of justice and the fused weapon and let out a roar telling them that I was ready to play.

I charged at the army. The army charged towards me. The army was a variety of monsters. It had a mix of hellhounds, giant animals, empouisa, draculi, etc. The army looked fairly easy to beat if I tried a little bit so I again decided to have fun. Not fun like I lower my defences and let them look like they had a chance fun. Fun as in I am going to crush every single one of you so fast the you can barely say "Tartarus" type of fun.

The first monster that attacked me was a empousia. She was fast but not fast enough. She threw a right hook at me and I side-stepped throwing her off balance. I converted one end of the fused weapon into the trident and impaled her in the back thinking that I could use her as fire on a stick to knock away all the other monster but I forgot one teensy tiny problem with the plan. The monsters disintegrated when "poked with a weapon". So instead of that the trident made a sorta shish-kebab out of three hell hounds before they disintegrated.

The fights just kept getting easier because the monsters kept attacking one by one until they all went down to about ten.

These ten monsters looked like the meanest and baddest of the army. These were the kings and queens of the woods and now they were looking at their prey, me and percy. They played it a whole lot safer and attack me all at once. I now had my fused weapon with the sword on one side and the staff on the other. I used the staff to parry most of their attacks and used the sword to deal massive damage to them but even so… they still kept up their work. This was starting to finally get fun. I got bored as fast though just parrying and striking so i decided to go ham on the monsters.

I did the same thing I did to the hellhound to them. I went so fast and hit all their pressure point so that their bodies went limp and they all fell backwards. I then made the fused weapon disappear and brought out the spear to make another kebab out of them. This time making them all stick for a while.

I went as fast as I had to paralyse them, and impaled them all and then pretended to take a bite. Right after I "took a bite" they all simply dissolved.

He then woke Percy up and told him that he should go back to camp and that he would guide him out.

 **Percy POV:**

I can't believe that I fell asleep and didn't get to watch Armour fight. Speaking of which I really don't like call him Armour. I need to find out his name.

 _Hey armour! Whats your name?_

 _\- My name is Megalos Soter_

 _Cool but do you have a nickname or something? I really don't want to call you that all the time._

 _\- What is a nickname?_

 _A nickname is something that is short for their actual name. Like look at my name. My name is Perseus but my nickname is Percy._

 _\- Ohh! I do not have a nickname. Could you make one up for me?_

 _Sure. How about Galos? It is short, simple, and sweet._

 _\- Ok. That works!_

We then reached the edge of the woods and Galos returned control of my body back to me.

 _Hey galos could you turn back into the clothes I was wearing_

 _\- You know that you can just will it to happen and it will happen right? You don't need to ask me to do anything except to take control of your body._

 _Ok wow!_

I then walked into camp to see that no one was there. It was still like 4 O'Clock in the evening. Where was everybody?

I then went further up camp to find that the Big House was emitting a while glow so I went in there to check.

When I went in there I was blinded by the light and waited for my eyes to readjust to the light. I noticed that it wasn't the big house anymore but was a big hall. All the campers, and all the gods, and my mom were sitting there. I looked happy to see my mom and I called out "Mom!".

She turned around and I was surprised to see dried tears on her face. "Mom, what's wrong? Why were you crying? Did the gods do something?"

I looked at the gods and gave them the best mean stare an almost 5 year old could give to the gods. My mom laughed at this and the other gods smiled. "No honey they didn't do anything. We all just thought that you had gone missing and that something had taken you."

"Mom, when Zeus's master bolt can't hurt me why do you even wonder what can hurt me.'

Mom looked at me puzzled and then just laughed. The gods all let go of their breath, even Zeus. Who was scared of what mom might do.

Me and mom then went into the poseidon cabin and had a good night sleep.


End file.
